Fractures of long bones (e.g., the femur) commonly occur in a neck of the bone, an intertrochanteric region or in a peritrochanteric region. Such fractures are often fixed through the insertion of an intramedullary device (e.g., an intramedullary nail) into a medullary cavity of the bone. A trochanteric fixation implant (e.g., a bone screw) may then be inserted laterally through the intramedullary device transverse to a longitudinal axis of the bone to pass into a head of the bone. Trochanteric fixation implants are often guided into the bone and through the intramedullary device via a screwdriver. However, the screwdriver is prone to disengagement from a head of the trochanteric fixation implant during insertion, thus increasing the time necessary to complete a bone fixation procedure and causing other complications.